HelloReunion
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: "Rachel, Rachel Berry?""Finn, Finn Hudson?""Yeah, it been a long time.""Definitely has, 7 years is a lot." Funny little one shot. Read and Review.


**Thought I'd humor you with this one shot. Anyway I'm lucking for new suggestions for the summary of Gay Glee McKinley in Ohio. So I can have more readers. Anything is welcomed.**

* * *

><p>A tall young man made his way through the crowded hallway of Lima Mall. He was in his mid twenties and a Lima loser as many would call. He had been at the mall for around 2 hours looking for the perfect gift for his brother's wedding. He was quite hungry as he stopped to get a something to eat. He turned around with a bag of food before bumping onto someone. The man or boy depends on your opinion looked down. A young woman's eyes met his as his widened with recognition.<p>

"Rachel, Rachel Berry?"

"Finn, Finn Hudson?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time." The young man said.

"Definitely has, 7 years is a lot."

"Yeah, what are you doing here today?"

"I came for Kurt's and Blaine's wedding this weekend."

"Cool. I'm looking for their wedding gift,"

"Ha-ha, I'm looking for a dress and the gift."

"So how you've been?'

"I'm good, and you?"

"Well, I wish I was out of this town, but I'm doing fine for myself."

"That's good. What do you do for a living?" Rachel found herself asking awkwardly.

"I work in Burt's car shop and teach football at McKinley." Finn answered embarrassedly.

"Oh, did not expect you to teach others, but that's good. It's good to know you're taking care of yourself."

"Yeah, so how's life, Broadway?"

"Broadway is amazing and I couldn't ask for anything better. As for life I think I am living the dream."

"That's good news. Do you keep in touch with the gang?"

"Yeah I do. Not every one of course, but most. Kurt and I see each other pretty often. I requested him for costume design for my next show. Meaning I see Blaine quite often as well. I haven't seen Artie, Lauren, Puck, or Sam for a long time. Mercedes and I met up last week or so."

"Wow you are way better at this than me. I see Blaine ad Kurt when they're here to visit. Mercedes amd Sam were here for Thanksgiving last year and I see Puck everyday he's the other football coach. I saw Tina and Mike when they came to visit from Boston. And I haven't heard from Santana or Brittany in a while, neither Quinn."

An awkward silence took over the pair. Suddenly a small blonde came running and collided with Rachel.

"Mommy, mommy," the toddler/small child of around 4 years old yelled.

"Alex, what have I said about running around like this?" Rachel said scolding the small child." Now where is your sister and brother and-"

"They're behind me or at the store. Mama said I could come. Anyway mommy, I found the perfect gift."

"Alex I asked you to stay with Mama. What did you find?"

"I found this picture frame that would be perfect for them."

"Alex, that's sweet, but I don't think a picture frame would do. After all Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine are getting married." The small child looked down sadly. Rachel took the small girl in her arms.

Finn looked at the scene perplexed. He just witnessed a small child with Rachel's eyes and blond hair come running into Rachel's arms yelling 'mommy'. He was saddened by the thought of Rachel having kids after all Rachel and him had dated and he was never truly over her.

"You have kids?" Finn found himself asking.

"Yes, I have three. This one here is Alex she's the oldest."

"Wow three? Hello Alex, what's up?"

"Alex answer Finn. And yes three, two twin girls and a little boy, who is turning four months in a few days."

"You're really living the dream aren't you? You have three kids, probably a marriage, live in New York, your spouse I suppose is very successful, and have an amazing career."

"Yeah I think I am."

"That's fantastic, what's your husband's name."

"Oh well you see, Finn. I'm married to a-"

"There you are Alex. Your mother is not going to be happy," a Hispanic brunette told the child.

"Santana let her be. She's with Rachel, she's okay." A blonde with a stroller holding the hand of two children around the age of Alex, said.

"I know Britt, but what would have happened if that was Dustin or Hunter or Ashley." Santana told the blonde.

"I get your point San, but I know for a fact Ashley wouldn't and neither would Hunter. Plus Dustin is barely a year old." Brittany replied.

"I know, I know it's just what if. Anyway, Alex your mama isn't going to be happy you ran off." The Hispanic told the child.

"Wait to took off. You told me Mama let you come. Did you lie to me young lady?" Rachel accused her oldest child. The accused child looked down shamefully before nodding."You are going to give your Mama and I a heart attack! Wait until Mama finds you, she will not be happy"

"Hannah Alexandra Fabray-Berry, you are in a lot of trouble young lady!" A blonde shouted at the small child. Another child with brown hair and hazel eyes pushing a stroller came behind the angry blonde. At the child's last name Finn was knocked out of his daze.

"Fabray you married a Fabray?" The man asked. Rachel only nodded as she tried to calm down the blonde who came storming into their conversation.

"Quinn, Quinn, honey, I need you to calm down. If you don't you'll wake up Ashton." Rachel said.

The blonde named Quinn nodded before taking a deep breath.

"I'm good. Thanks babe." Quinn said kissing her wife on the lips.

"No problem. Now Alexandra come here." Rachel told her eldest child. Before having a brunette child pushed in front of her." Alexandra, I said you not your sister."

"But mommy, its Ryan's fault."

"How so?" Quinn questioned her daughter's judgment.

"She made a bet with aunt S. About me being too much of a wimp."

"Santana!" Rachel shouted.

"Ryan Dianna!" Quinn yelled.

"What!" Both brunettes responded.

"You apologize to your sister. And Alex no ice cream today. Even though it was a bet you still went through with it." Quinn told her children.

"It's your fault she ran away. Never make another bet with my kids. Do that if you want with Ashley, Hunter or Dustin, but not with Alex, Ryan, or Ash."

"Fine," both girls grumbled.

"Okay will someone bother telling me what's going on?" Finn screamed at the scene playing out in front of him.

"Finn?" The other three women asked.

"Yes. Now will someone bother telling me what just happened? I am extremely confused. First I bump into Rachel, then Alex comes here, and now I'm seeing Santana and Brittany and Quinn and like six others."

"Well Finn, San and Britt are married and have three kids, Hunter and Ashley twins and Dustin the baby. Quinn and I are married have been for 5 years, we have three kids, the girls are Alex and Ryan and then Ashton our boy."

"When the heck did you get married. And to Quinn of all people?"

"I don't know. We just worked. As said before opposites attract."

"Yeah, Finn you got a problem that I took your girl." Quinn said smirking. She wrapped her arm around the brunette.

The boy just stood shocked from what he just heard.

"Alex, you said something about a picture frame. Maybe we can get them a set. Q, Ryan, you go head I'll take Ashton. We'll see you at the wedding Finn, bye." The girls left him.

Finn just stood there shocked at what he had just witnessed. Sipping his coffee he murmured.

"I have got to get myself a life."


End file.
